Dark Super Saiyan 3 (Zachwelch1996)
---- Dark Super Saiyan 3 is a form that has only been achieved once in documented history. The legendary Dark Saiyan king, the one rumored to have the power of a god, Lemogra is said to have discovered this transformation. Ever since then only one other Dark Saiyan has been able to obtain this power although in Lemogra's personal diary he states that this power wasn't worth what he had to sacrifice in order to obtain this power. 'Overview' Dark Super Saiyan 3 is the next transformation of the DSSJ line. Unlike the other two transformations, DSSJ 3 is far less barbaric. Lemogra states the only recorded way to reach this level in his recently discovered diary. The date is unknown as Lemogra did not date his entries. His explanation of DSSJ 3 reads thusly I have ruled over Astrarth over 40 years and am approaching the age in which I should retire and step down. Especially now that I have lost everything I have ever cared about. It happened just last night. My royal advisor had told me about a supposed assassination attempt on me by an ambitious warrior known as Mayze. I know not her reasons but I had to trust my faithful advisor who has been by my side since we were both children. I gathered my beloved wife and our four children and we made haste to flee the castle for the time being. However, someone must have guessed where we would go and told the traitor for when we got to the royal secret bunker Mayze was there along with a few other warriors. Mayze and I exchanged heated words until my brave wife decided to fight on my behalf. However, Mayze made quick work of my beloved Cassa and turned her gaze upon my children. Despite my best efforts, I was held back by the others and forced to watch Mayze murder my two sons and my two daughters. Okora, Kaper, Arlic, and Noino. After I watched my reason for living be mercilessly slaughtered before my very eyes, I found myself the angriest I have ever been. Anger and sadness engulfed me, consumed my very being. I transformed to my Dark Super Saiyan 2 transformation but found more energy spilling out of me. I discovered a new transformation, the next level. I was able to lay waste to those who dared betray me, but at what cost? No power is worth the loved ones who died and left me a sad and broken old man. Shortly after achieving this form, Lemogra passed away after falling into a coma. The cause of death is said to be that the strain of this form was too much for the aging king who had lost a great amount of his power in recent years. 'Appearance/ Usage of Power' DSSJ3 has the same hairstyle as a regular SSJ 3 except the hair is silver with gold and scarlet highlights. This transformation does lose it's eyebrows as well. This form is 4x stronger than DSSJ2. Unless the Dark Saiyan has trained daily and kept their strength up they will die soon after first realizing this form. The strain of the transformation will sap away all the Dark Saiyan's energy if the warrior is not careful. Luckily this transformation will not cause the Dark Saiyan to become deranged, allowing the Dark Saiyan to keep level-headed. The bio-electricity that accompanies this form will electrocute anyone near the Saiyan when they transform. 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 3' The LDSSJ3 slightly different compared to the regular DSSJ3 transformation appearance wise. For the first time, the platinum hair becomes brighter, as well as the highlights. The physical body is still like the average Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation, however, the pupils have become a lot more dilated. As is it's counterpart, this form will electrocute anyone who comes near the Saiyan when they transform but will inflict second-degree and sometimes third-degree burns. This form is 4x LDSSJ2 Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Forms